AntiForm
by Neo Qwerty
Summary: Sometimes a heart alone will admit to its feeling a lot more easily than its owner. SoRiKai fluff.


A/N: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney Interactive. This fanfic was inspired by a detailed and long movie on YouTube called "Antiform w/ Reaction Commands", a state achieved through GameShark/Action-Replay/Codebreaker codes, and of course the normal Anti-Form. It's a kinda what-if...? take on Anti-Form. Also, this is meant to be rambling to try and emulate how I think Sora's mind is while in Anti-Form.

P.S.: The next idiot who says that Anti-Form is caused by anything other than an abuse of Valor/Brave, Wisdom and Master forms is _lying_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What's happening to him? He can feel Goofy's eyes on him, watching him, and Donald's staff is held in a certain way, ready to both attack the Heartless and heal him. He's closer to the ground, his eyes can't close anymore, and yet they don't need to. He sees everything as if it was clear as day, he sees the Heartless far, far below in the castle, he sees the Nobodies trying to sneak up on him, and he sees the brilliant hearts of his friends, flanking him as they fend off the Sorcerer's cubes, as they protect his now-frailer body. It's happened before, hasn't it? But now he's not terrified, because he has a greater control on himself, because the darkness in him isn't taking over everything, because there's a little bit of his other also taking over. Because he can feel Riku's heard getting closer, and he sees Goofy hold the Nobody Guard a bit lower, ready to deflect any hasty swipe of the Way to the Dawn.

But it's Riku, and Riku remembers him, and the Way to the Dawn isn't even out. Instead a temporary shield lifts up and deflects the cubes, and Goofy backs away to go help Kairi instead with the Snipers. Donald chases the Sorcerer and Riku's Dark Firaga makes quick work of the distracted Nobody, and before the second is completely formed he jumps at an insane speed, clawing and scratching at the second Nobody while Riku and Donald both stare at him. Finally he spins around the Sorcerer and then slams him into the ground, letting him dissolve in bubbles of magic. His breathing is quicker and he turns only his head to glance over as Kairi strikes the last bolt back at the Sniper. They got it, it's over, and yet he doesn't go back to normal. He needs to wait it out, he knows, and it's going to be easy to do. Easy, easy, it's not the first time it's happened after all.

Riku's staring down at him with a look that he can't understand, because he's not himself, and yet he is, but he can't figure out the guarded emotion. But maybe he doesn't need to, doesn't want to, because he only has a heart and a bit of a body right now and it's hard to make much sense of something hidden. Kairi's steps come closer and she stops and freezes and gasps, but before she can do anything else he kicks his feet in the air, and he does a handstand. And then her little nervous chuckles make him grin, the jagged line of a mouth that Dusks and Soldiers alike have appears on his blue-black features and he jumps. His big shadow-covered shoes still make that loud tapping sound as they hit the ground and he stands like humans do. Even if his fingers are curled into blue claws, his arms are partly folded and he's still a bit crouching, almost feral, Kairi laughs and starts telling him about how she's kicked the Snipers' butts around even without Riku's help. She smiles and it's pretty like her and he feels love swell up and making him dizzy, because the Heartless run on nothing but emotions when they don't need to fight all the time. It's no surprise when he suddently moves with the breakneck speed he has in Anti-Form and he hugs her and nuzzles her neck, and she giggles and hugs him because she knows who he is and that he never wants to harm her. He never wants anyone to harm her ever again either.

Then he hears Riku's voice and he quickly spins around to hug Riku too. Because he loves him just as much as he loves Kairi after all, because he doesn't want one without the other and because it would be too boring without Riku involved in everything they do and he doesn't want to hurt Riku either or have Riku be hurt. Kairi's heart is all light, warm and soft and compassionate and pretty like noon, and Riku's heart is a bit of light and a bit of dark and a bit of twilight and some dawn because dawns are as mysterious and attractive as Riku. His mouth opens and closes in mute declarations because while he's like this he can't speak his mind, and anyway his mouth woudln't be able to keep up to the sheer rush of thoughts and feelings while he's in Anti-Form. He hears Kairi say something in a teasing tone and Riku chuckles, and again there's that guarded emotion from earlier in Riku's chuckle. But Kairi is closer now and he shifts his grip to wrestle the both of them into a big hug because he loves both of them equally and so much. His jagged mouth is moving again to accompany the silent mantra and he hopes that while no one's ears catch his words Riku and Kairi's hearts will hear Sora's own heart.

_"I love you both of you from all my heart!"_

Because his heart is big enough to love two and it's never nice to leave someone alone and they've always been together. Together since forever and he can only hope they'll also be together for forever, too.


End file.
